


Love At First Sight, It Exists

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Requested Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, I MADE ONE ROOFIE COMMENT, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Song fic, THAT SOUNDS WORSE THAN IT ACTUALLY IS I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Jeremy sees a guy at a college party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> I asked for song fics over on my Tumblr
>
>> “Lost Boy by Relient K or **In My Dreams by Ruth B.** Doolins would be great but you can do whatever ship”

Jeremy didn’t care much for parties. He could be at his dorm, playing Borderlands right now. It wasn’t even a decent party, just some stupid frat house party. Jeremy was half tempted to go home early, but Michael would flip out on him if he did, so Jeremy just stood in the corner of the room, sipping at the beer he isn’t legally allowed to have (his twenty-first birthday was three months away and he’s Irish, sue him).

Jeremy noticed someone who seemed to be doing the same thing, across the room. He’s the tall, dark, and handsome type; which Jeremy will admit, he had a small weakness for people like that. He’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt, like most people at this party are, but it’s a nice shade of green, one that Jeremy likes. He’s being responsible and drinking coffee, despite it being nearly eleven at night. That probably explained why he had bags under his eyes. He’s observing the crowd, but it wasn’t with an air of superiority, it was more like he was watching them the same way scientists watched an experiment, like he was trying to figure out how the large gathering of drunk college kids worked.

He looks over at Jeremy, and Jeremy realizes he was staring. His eyes snap to the center of the room, pretending to be interested in the keg stand currently taking place. Jeremy can feel the guy’s eyes still on him, and Jeremy feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He hoped that the guy couldn’t see that under the colored lights, taking a drink before remembering that alcohol did nothing to cool him down.

Jeremy sees the guy moving over to him, and Jeremy starts panicking internally. This guy was probably going to call him out for being gay or something, it’s happened before. But Jeremy could probably kick the shit out of the guy, he’s got the physique of a flagpole.

When he is finally in Jeremy’s proximity, Jeremy glances at the guy. He’s smirking down at Jeremy. It’s amused, somewhat predatory, but not in a “I’m gonna slip Rohypnol in your drink sort of way,” which is good, Jeremy had dumped out three of other people’s cups because he watched people drop something in it. Jeremy fucking hates frat parties.

He hands something to Jeremy. A napkin. Jeremy’s surprised a frat house has napkins. Maybe it was the stranger’s. Do people carry napkins around? Jeremy looks at the napkin, and then looks back at him. “What is this?” Jeremy asks, voice raised so that he could hear him over the shitty party music.

"Love at first sight.” He says, grinning. Jeremy raises an eyebrow and takes the napkin with caution. “It exists."

And with that, he leaves. He just walks out the front door with his coffee. Jeremy watches him go, the napkin in hand. He looks down at it and sees a number, written out in neat handwriting.

Jeremy texts Michael that he’s leaving a few minutes after the exchange, after he’s been there for exactly an hour, and then he’s out the door, the cool air of an early March night allowing him to breathe something in other than booze and sweat. Jeremy gets to walk home alone, the perfect time to think what just happened over.

He looks down, still holding the napkin in his hands. Jeremy can feel himself grinning, despite the situation. He’s infatuated with- Jeremy doesn’t even know the guy’s name. He couldn’t be doing this. He didn’t want to get wrapped up in another relationship. He’s been left broken and alone from them before. He couldn’t do it again. But here Jeremy is, wanting to get to know the guy, wanting to know why he was watching the party like he was examining data, wanting to know how he has the confidence to approach Jeremy and hand him his phone number. Who even does that?

“What is this?” Jeremy asks himself, voice breaking the silence of the night. He couldn’t be chasing a guy he didn’t know. He was attractive, that was it, love at first sight doesn’t exist.

Jeremy sighs, shoving the napkin in his pocket and continues walking back to the dormitory. He’ll figure this out later.

* * *

Trevor’s phone buzzes at seven am, Saturday morning. Trevor stretches before getting it, his muscles aching. Maybe this all-nighter wasn’t worth it. He barely got anything done, despite coming home from the party before midnight. He picks up his phone, and it's a number he doesn’t recognize. He answers it. “Hello?”

 _“Hey.”_ Trevor recognizes the voice.

“I thought you weren't going to call.”

_”I wasn’t. I had a dream and you’re in it and I guess love at first sight exists.”_

Trevor grins. “I've been waiting for you.”

_”Me too.”_

Michael, Trevor’s dorm mate, gives him a thumbs up from his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment, it keeps me going.


End file.
